


假期

by uanosnzgwij



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uanosnzgwij/pseuds/uanosnzgwij
Summary: 因为想看啵do，所以有了这个。还是一个存档。
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	假期

年末表演完后是难得的小短假。成员们都回了父母家，只留下李泰容和李马克两人在宿舍。  
换了新宿舍后，两人不住在一个楼层，假期的第一天晚上，李马克就抱着他枕头跑到了哥哥门口。

“泰容哥，我想和你一起睡，可以吗？”李马克声音糯糯的。李泰容对于他提出的所有请求都不会拒绝，笑着把门打开。  
“哥，你怎么没穿上衣！”马克一进门就闹了个脸红，赶紧把脸埋在抱着的枕头里。  
“反正等会都要脱掉的不是吗？”李泰容拉着小孩的手坐到床上。

两人都刚刚洗完澡，身上都还残留着热气，带着沐浴露的香气钻进鼻孔。李泰容特别喜欢闻马克身上的味道，人一坐下来就将他旋到身下，头埋进小孩的颈窝，贪婪地闻着。  
“我们马克是旺仔牛奶味的呢，用牛奶洗澡的吗？好香。”李泰容闷闷的声音传来，嘴唇碰着灼热的皮肤，不知道他热一点，还是身下的人更热一点。  
李泰容缓缓的抽开阻挡着两人的枕头，马克还有些许抗拒，哼哼唧唧的不肯撒手，却还是半推半就地松开了。  
“不是要跟我一起’睡’吗？”李泰容用戏谑的声音调侃着马克。“就是一起睡个觉！”小孩嗡嗡地说，知道他泰容哥总喜欢这么逗自己。

李泰容的唇渐渐地从脖子移到了耳朵，舌尖沿着马克的耳廓慢慢舔舐，呼出的热气全部撒在他的耳边，还故意放缓了呼吸的频率，让马克更加清楚的听到每一次呼吸中夹杂的浓烈情欲。  
“真的只是睡一觉吗？”李泰容又在诱惑人。  
就像李泰容不会拒绝李马克的请求一样，李马克也从来抗拒不了他的诱惑。

李马克的裤子什么时候被脱了，他也不知道。

两人的嘴唇碰着，泰容舔了几下，又轻轻着用牙齿咬着马克的下嘴唇。湿热的吻来到脖子，他知道这是马克的敏感部位，右手轻轻托着后脑勺，在脖子上狠狠留下一个个印记。身下的人随着一轻一重的吻，发出小兽一般的呜咽声。又被泰容堵住嘴巴。  
李泰容总觉得他亲不够马克，太甜了，太乖了。

两人沉沦在缠绵疯狂的吻中，你追我赶，微微分开时拉出几缕暧昧的银丝。  
“做吗？”泰容喘着气问他。  
“哥哥想做就做。”  
“口是心非，你就不想吗。”李泰容摸了摸李马克勃起的阴茎，手指又他伸到后面，摸到一滩水渍。  
“...做吧。”

李泰容立刻就把手指伸进了马克的后穴，轻轻刮着内壁，感受着越来越多的水浸着他的手指。  
马克因快感拱起身子，被泰容含住乳头，在嘴里咬着。腹背受敌，他前也不是，后也不是。  
手指在小穴中逗弄了一番，很快李泰容感觉到那处慢慢放松下来，便缓缓的加入几根手指。他的手指修长灵活，李马克怎么受得住，小嘴嗯嗯哦哦地胡乱叫着，一下哥哥轻点，一下又说哥哥重点，叫的李泰容心都化了，下身又肿了几分。

“哥哥进去了。”  
“嗯， 好，呃...”  
还没等身下人应全，李泰容就迅速抽出手指，将李马克翻了个身。突如而来的巨大空虚感让李马克瞬间失声，瞳孔涣散了几秒，还没来得及做反应，又被李泰容整个填满。  
一下空虚，一下充实的落差让马克持续失声中，眼睛都没焦距。泰容推动着自己在马克身子里来回抽动，深深浅浅。  
“嗯...啊”卧室里充斥着呻吟声，也分不清是谁的。

做了这么多次，李泰容轻而易举的找到马克的敏感点，但却刻意地一下一下划过。  
“...哥，哥哥，你...”  
“怎么了。”他就是想听马克红着脸问他哥哥能不能给我。  
“你，顶顶那里啊。”屁股还朝着上方送了送，话说到最后居然哭出来了，李泰容赶紧俯身吻住小孩的眼角泛出的泪花，亲吻着温柔安慰。  
“好，现在就给你。我们马克好着急呢。”

李泰容真的发狠的顶，一下一下撞着马克的那处，惹得身下的人又开始新一轮的胡言乱语。  
这么疯狂的十几下后，李泰容开始有规律的抽插。  
一下子退到穴口，又一下子深入到底。李马克爽的都快忘了自己姓什么了。

动情之处，李泰容亲吻着马克光滑凹陷的背部，一声一声问：  
“敏亨宝贝，喜欢吗？”  
马克也乖巧地回应：  
“喜欢，喜欢，哥哥的一切都喜欢。”

要到了，李泰容开口  
“可以吗？”  
李马克知道，他是在问能不能射在里面。  
“嗯，没关系的哥哥。”

李泰容又继续了几下，才低吼着尽数喷洒进马克的后穴。滚烫温热的液体进入身体，李马克竟在这种情况下也攀到了巅峰，浑身不停地发抖，张嘴咬住枕头才将不可抑制的呻吟抵挡住。

“别憋着，叫出来，我喜欢听。”泰容亲亲他耳朵。马克想着，反正做都做了，便松开了枕头，压抑着的呻吟落入泰容的耳中。他又用手指重重揉着马克的后穴，左手来到马克的前面，抓住他挺立得不像样的性器，帮他释放。还没从高潮中换过来的马克，怎么受得了泰容的前后夹击。  
“哥哥，不行了，敏亨不太行了。” 可怜虫被翻滚的情欲控制着，只觉得自己要迷失在其中了，被拖入某个漩涡，什么都抓不住，手在空中无力地晃着。  
泰容心怀愧疚，怎么又把人弄哭了，伸手抓住马克的软软的手，放在嘴边亲。

马克终究是释放在了泰容的手中。结束后整个人红着脸趴在床上，鼻尖都是熟悉的味道，更让他面红耳赤。  
“澡白洗了，再去洗一遍。”李泰容从衣柜里的某个角落，掏出一条内裤。那是马克的，是泰容专门备在这里的内裤。看着还是像刚煮熟的虾饺一样蜷在床上的马克，他叹了叹气，俯身把人抱起来。  
“床有我好抱吗，每次洗澡都要抱着去，敏亨果然还是个宝宝”李泰容和李马克身量差不多，马克每次都担心他太重，哥哥抱不起，纵使泰容刚开始抱着，他也会下来自己牵着泰容的手，走到浴室。

两人大大剌剌的，什么没穿地走到了浴室。打开门，泰容把人抵在墙壁上，盯着马克的眼睛说：  
“马克，你想和我睡我答应了，现在我想和你睡。”


End file.
